How to be Victorious
by EmbryCallsImprint2001
Summary: Gravity 5, the Perfs, Hollywood Arts students, no one knows each other, everyone goes to Music Camp. They meet, friend-ships are made, talents is revealed and love is in the air. Sorry, I'm rubbish at summery s, Story will be better I promise.
1. Arriving

**_Pairings:_**

**_(Victorious)_**

**_Jade West/Beck Oliver_**

**_Tori Vega/Andre Harris_**

**_Cat Valentine/Robbie Shapiro_**

**_(How To Rock)_**

**_Kacey Simon/Kevin Reed_**

**_Grace King/Nelson Baxter_**

**_Molly Garfunkel/Justin Cole_**

**_Stevie Baskara/Zander Robbins_**

**_Trina is in this story but I don't know who she could be paired with, if you have any ideas please tell me!_**

**_This story is for my cousin Mary, love her lots xxx_**

**_Ok, so no-one knows each other, they are all 16 years old and going to a music camp._**

**_Lets Start!_**

-Jade's pov-

I got out the car with my bags and watched my dad drive away. What is this place anyway? A music camp? How fun *note sarcasm* . I pulled my bag to the office and went up to the secretary.

"Hello dear, whats your name?" she asked me,ugh shes so happy.  
"My names Jade West" I told her as she typed in the computer  
"Ah, yes your in cabin G7" She said  
"Ok thank you" I said turning and walking out.  
The weather was nice and I found the cabin easily, there was two bunk beds and two girls were already occupying one of them.  
"Oh hey! You must be one of our new roommates!" One of the girls said "I'm Grace, nice to meet you" Grace was blonde and looked like the type of person who was hyper 24/7. This was going to be annoying.  
"Hey roommate, I'm Molly" the other girl said, she had black hair and looked as if she had a whole shop of make up on her face, what a fake.  
"I'm Jade" I said putting my bag on the top bunk of the other bunk bed.  
"So, first time here?" Grace asked me as Molly started to re-apply more makeup.  
"Yeah, you?" I replied  
"Nope, this is mine and Molly's 2nd year now" Grace said as she sat down starting to text on her phone.  
I started to unpack. I wonder who will join us next?

-Zander's pov-  
I've already been here for around an hour and no one from my cabin, has arrived yet, so I decided to take a walk around the camp. As I was walking around I saw the dinner hall, the meeting room, a lake and the woods. As I was walking back to my cabin I saw a guy entering it.  
I walked in and the guy had already chosen the top bunk of the left bunk bed, I was on the bottom of it.  
"Hello bunkbedmate, I am Zander Robbins nice to meet you" I said holding out my hand  
The guy turned and shook my hand.  
"Hey, I'm Beck Oliver"

**_Should I continue the story? Please review, it makes my day :)_**


	2. Introductions

**_Yo People I'm back..and still don't know who to pair Trina with :( So guess here we go..._**

-Zander's pov-

"Hey I'm Beck Oliver" the guy said, he had dark brown shaggy chin length hair and looked like he could have girls falling at his feet, he would be a good friend I thought while shaking his hand  
A weight fell on my back as a person bumped into me from behind  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I heard a voice say as I turned around to see a guy with black curly hair and glasses.  
"It's ok dude, you must be our new roommate?" I said to him as I took one of his bags.  
"Yeah, I'm Robbie Shapiro" Robbie said back to me putting his stuff on the top bunk of the other bunk bed.  
"I'm Zander and this is Beck" I told him as Beck waved when his name was called.

"So what should we do now?" Beck asked as we all sat there unpacked  
"Want me to show you around? I've alr-" I started but got cut off as we heard someone shout  
"Freak!No-one likes you just go home!"  
We all looked at each other and ran out to see two girls with black hair, a blonde and a brunette, they we're talking to a girl with brown hair and honey kissed locks.  
"Your not even a girl! Just get lost and leave before you cause trouble!" one of the black haired girls were saying  
The girl with honey locks turned her hands into fists and said  
"For your information I am very much a girl!"  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard Beck shout as we got nearer  
They all turned to us as we came next to them  
"What do you want? We we're about to teach this loser a lesson about pranking us" the brunette said  
"Wait? What did she do?" Robbie asked  
"That dirty rat put my clothes in blue paint!" the 2nd black headed girl said  
"Dirty?! I'm clean thank you very much!" honey locks said moving forward with her hand raised, I bet she would of slapped the make up off of the girl if i hadn't of held her back  
"Ok ok! But your handbags away ladies! Can we get your names?" Robbie asked  
"I'm Grace" the blonde spoke for the first time since we arrived  
"Molly, nice to meet you" the smaller black headed girl said, obviously flirting  
"I'm Jade and I'm going to flatten this rat" the other black headed girl said moving forward but Beck stood in her way  
"I'm Trina Vega, actress, singer,single and ready to mingle" the brunette said looking at Beck  
We all looked towards the girl behind me  
She sighed and muttered  
"Stevie Baskara"

**_More people coming in, in this episode! R&R! Any ideas please tell me :)_**


	3. The Baskara's

**_Hey people of FanFiction, I'm going to try and update at least once a week, maybe 2, but I don't know._**

**_Reviews:_**

**_BadeLover4Ever: Thanks! I will try and put some in for you in this chapter ;)_**

**_HTRobsessed: Thank you! And I think those two will be . And thanks for the advice on Trina :)_**

**_I'm putting a new character in, and its going to be my own character :)_**

**_kingdom of Isolation: Thanks for the review :)_**

**_Lets start!_**

-Zander's pov-

"Stevie Baskara"  
Pretty name for a pretty girl...Wait what?! I've only just met her!  
"Well I'm just gonna..go" Stevie said before walking a few she stopped.  
"Before I go,I have something to do" she said turning around and stopping in-front of Molly  
"This is a present from me" Stevie told her before pulling her fist back and punching Molly in the nose  
Then she just walked off as Molly clutched her nose as blood started pouring out, Ouch, I bet she broke it.  
"Woah woah woah! Whats happened here?" a voice said as we turned around to see a guy with browny-blonde hair  
"Nothing of your business" Robbie said  
"A girl just punched me in the nose, I think its broken" Molly said  
"Which girl?" the guy asked  
"Stevie Baskara" Molly replied  
"Oh,shes gonna get it now!" the guy exclaimed  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Trina asked  
"I'm Nathan Baskara, Stevies older brother" Nathan said  
"Oh,So how old are you then,and how old is Stevie?" Molly asked  
"I'm 18, and Stevie turned 16 beginning of this month, I'm helping out this summer as I need some money" Nathan said before he started walking in the direction Stevie left.  
"Well.." I started  
"That was.." Beck continued  
"Strange." Robbie finished

"So, are you four roommates?" I asked the girls  
"Yeah, Baskara's cabin is next to ours, she shares it with these losers, this hyper red head, a really annoying brunette and this full of her self black haired girl" Trina said while looking at her nails.  
Look whos talking I thought  
"Nathan! Let go of me!" We heard someone shout, it sounded like Stevie..  
We all turned to see Nathan walking back with Stevie over his shoulder.  
As he reached us he dropped her to the ground. Literally.  
Pulling her up by her jacket so shes standing he said  
"Stevie has some thing she would like to say, don't you Stevie?"  
"..." she didn't say anything so Nathan pushed her forward,only then did I notice she had some blood coming out of her nose, they must of had a fight.  
"Fine! Molly I'm sorry I punched you" Stevie said  
"And?" said Molly as she smirked  
"And for putting your clothes in blue paint.." She said  
"Good girl" Nathan said before turning her back around and shoving her off into the direction of her cabin.  
"I doubt she will bother you again, but if she does just come and find me, I'll sort her out, if I can't I'll get her other brothers, shes not the youngest and only girl for nothing" he said before walking away to some other campers.  
"Erm,Excuse me? Do any of you know where cabin K8 is?" We all turned to see a tall guy with shocking blonde hair  
"Yeah, thats our cabin, We'll take you. Whats your name?" I said to the guy.  
"Thanks and my names Justin,Justin Cole"


	4. More people?

_**Hey guys :) Camp Rock is now going to be in the story! Enjoy!**_

Tori POV: It was a hot summers day. Me, Andre, Cat, Kacey, Stevie, Nelson and Kevin were sat next to the lake, chilling. Andre was strumming chords on his guitar and we were all singing and dancing. It was a perfect day. Stevie and Kacey were about to start singing when we all heard car tyres screech on the road. It was a bus from the camp and a lot of teenagers came out of it.

They all got there suitcases and bags and walked off. Two people were heading our way, a tall, dark haired guy with a hat and glasses on and a girl with medium length black hair. 'Hi!' the girl exclaimed, "I'm Mitchie and this is Shane"she pointed to the guy as she said his name. Cat stood up and said "Hi!" She laughed he crazy laugh and sat back down on a log. "Wow, its changed a lot since we've been here.'"Shane said, looking around. I looked around, "Oh, you've been here before?'"  
Mitchie smiled, "Yeah, we've been here twice before." Shane took his hat off and pushed his glasses up to rest of the top of his head.

"Oh my god!"Kacey said excitedly, "You're Shane Gray! From Connect 3!" Shane laughed and looked down. He was! I just realized it! What was he doing at a music camp? He was a superstar! I stood up, "Are you're brothers here? Jason and Nate?!"I squealed a little. I loved Connect 3!. "No, sorry, they decided to stay at home this year, well we better get going"Shane said. "It was great meeting you guys, maybe we should hang out sometime?"Mitchie asked. "That'd be great,"Kevin said. As they walked back to get their bags, we all continued singing and dancing.

Cat's POV: Them guys seemed really nice! I can't wait to meet all of them! We could roast marshmallows round a campfire, have sleepovers, go swimming. This summer would be really fun! Stevie's POV: It was nearly time for dinner when they left, so we all decided to head to the Mess Hall. We saw all the people on the bus walk to their cabins and found out that Mitchie, the blonde haired girl and the sandy blonde were in the cabin next door to ours. They did seem pretty cool.


	5. This is going to be fun

_**Hey guys! I know I said I was going to do a update once a week..but I'm feeling nice and I'm really bored..so I'm doing a few chapters, I am also doing it as I am VERY happy as my granddad just got me a Harry Potter chess piece figure! That makes a crashing noise like when a chess piece hits the floor :D I'm a MAJOR Harry Potter fan so this is like AMAZING for me :D :D :D :D**_

_**BadeLover4Ever: Yeah for you! And obviously theres going to be more fights, I mean come on this is Molly and Stevie we're talking about!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it :)**_

_**Guys I've just realized I haven't put this on any of my chapters so speaking for all of them here:  
I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK, VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE! I invented the plot yes, and Nathan, but the rest of it I DO NOT OWN!**_

-Becks pov-

So we showed this guy to our cabin and then the dinner bell rang so we headed to the dinner hall where we saw the counselors at one table and about 10 other tables in the hall, one was took up by those girls we saw earlier,Jade,Molly,Grace and Trina. Another table was took up by that Stevie chick,a red head, two black haired girls, a brown headed girl and two boys, one with like a mini Afro and the other a brown haired boy, they were both playing on a game boy while the girls were talking, a black haired dude and a guy with dark brown locks. We sat down at Molly's table and started to eat. After everyone had ate the brown haired boy from the other table was walking past to put his food waste in the bin, but Justin stuck out his foot and tripped him up causing the whole hall to erupt in laughter, besides the poor guy's friends.  
"Hey! What was that for?!" I head someone shout, I turned to see the red headed chick running forward to help the boy up  
Justin shrugged "I wanted to"  
"Well I want to introduce my fist to your face!" I heard Stevie shout as she marched over to our table  
"Aww little Steviekins getting angry?" Jade taunted  
A hand came on Stevie's shoulder and looked up to see the blacked haired girl keeping hold of her, Stevie took some deep breaths and said  
"Come on Cat,Nelson,Kasey, lets get Kevin,Tori,Shane,Andre and Mitchie and go" and with that they left  
"Dude, was that really necessary?" Zander asked  
"Yes, Yes it was" he replied

**-**Next Sunday-(Still Becks pov)

Everyone had split into groups over the first week of our summer holiday, one group contained Me,Zander,Robbie,Justin,Molly,Jade,Trina and Grace. The other contained Stevie and her friends who we now know are: Tori, Kasey,Cat,Nelson,Kevin,Mitchie and Shane. No one spoke to each other, we hadn't noticed the owner of the camp (**_A/N Sorry I'm hungry and thinking about Mars Bars..)_**watching our rivalry, so when we all got told to meet in the auditorium they had at 9 am we were all quite shocked. When we got there we saw the other guys and already there, so we sat down opposite them and waited for to explain.  
"Ok, so for the past week I've noticed you guys have started to get a sort of rivalry going on between you, so I'm going to stop that, as this is a music camp, I'm expecting two songs written and ready for preforming and a band organized with all of you somehow apart of it, whether your somesort of song writer, a drummer or the manager of some sorts. This will be preformed in two weeks at the annual Camp Concert, you may start whenever you like but if its not done by then, all of you are getting kicked off the camp, now, no fighting, goodbye!" And with that he walked out leaving all of us in a silence.  
This is going to be...fun?


	6. 2nd chances?

**_Hey Im surprised this story is actually liked..but besides the point, i am updating for like the 5th time in the last...*checks watch* like 24 hours, so hurrah for that.  
_**

**_Ok, now reviews:_**

**_HTRobsessed: Yup, different teams! I'll try and update as much as I can and will try and make them longer :)_**

**_kingdom of Isolation: I haven't exactly watched or read Romeo and Juliet, but I know some things about it, so I don't think it will be like it._**

-Kacey's pov-

We were all sat in me being me, I had to break it.  
"How about we play game?" I asked  
Everyone agreed and we all got in a circle, the two groups joined at Stevie and Zander and Me and Robbie.  
"Ok, So I'll ask a random question at a person they answer it, then they ask someone else a question and so on?" I explained  
"Okay,erm..Grace..whos your best friend?" I asked  
"Molly" She answered  
"Tori, do you have any siblings?" Grace asked her  
"Yeah, I have a sister,Trina" Tori said pointing to Trina  
"Woah, so you two have been sisters this whole time and you haven't told us?" Andre asked  
"Yes, now let me choose...aha! Molly, how many boyfriends have you had?" she asked  
"Oh, too many to count" Molly smirked and looked at Stevie "Stevie. What are your brothers ages and names?"  
"Well, there is Mike, hes 25, then theres Louis, hes 23, then Joey, hes 21, then Nathan, who you,sadly, 18" Stevie explained "Ok, my turn..Zander, what instruments do you play?"  
"I play the guitar,Key-tar, bass,a bit of piano and ukulele" he replied  
the hour went like this and then it started getting dark so everyone headed off the their cabins

-Zanders pov-

I was walking with Beck,Robbie and Justin when I saw Stevie walking with her friends.  
"Guys, I got to go do something" I said and ran off  
"Hey! Baskara! Hold up!" I shouted, she stopped and motioned for her friends to go.  
"What do you want Robbins?" She asked me  
"I want to get to know you" I said  
"Why? I'm just the freak Molly makes fun of" she told me  
"I don't like the way she treats you, just please, give me a chance" I begged as I held out a piece of paper  
Sighing she rolled her eyes, took the piece of paper and said  
"Fine Robbins, one chance" with that she walked away

-Stevie's pov-

The Zander Robbins is asking me for a chance? He wants to be my friend? Why?!  
As I walked away I opened the piece of paper  
It said:

**_Thanks for the 2nd chance_**

**_555-656-345_**

**_Call me xx_**

I smiled and ran back to my cabin.

**_Little bit of Zevie for ya there ;) Sorry its short! I have a bit of writers block!_**

**_I don't own How To Rock, Camp Rock or Victorious!_**


	7. Losing Mitchie?

**_Hello :) Updating again..how you people can like this story, I will never know. But anyway, thanks for the reviews but I really can't be bothered writing them all out.. so basically THANK YOU :)  
_**

**_Lets start I guess.._**

-Tori's pov-

It was 8am and in the girls cabin we were all waking up, but then we noticed Mitchie's bed was empty.(_**A/N There a extra bed in their cabin)** _And then we heard shouting. So, all dressed, me,Cat,Stevie and Kacey all ran out to see Mitchie and Shane shouting at each other while Kevin,Nelson and Andre were watching them.

"If you would just stop working on the song for a while we could hang out! You know, like actually couples do!" Shane shouted  
"Well if you stopped acting stupid and actually helped me with the song I'd be done quicker! And then we could spend some time together!"Mitchie argued  
"Don't try to put this on me!" he yelled  
"I'm not!" she shouted  
"Well Mitchie I'm sorry, but I want to take a break." Shane said calmly  
Mitchie just walked off towards the dinner hall  
Together me,Cat,Kacey,Tori,Shane,Andre,Nelson and Kevin all walked to the boys cabin to talk.  
"So, how come shes writing a song?" Nelson asked  
"Because,stupid, shes writing it for that project we have to do, for the concert thing?" Stevie said  
"Oh yeah!" remembered Nelson  
"Oh Yeah!" Stevie mocked him  
"You two, stop messing, now Shane, what you gonna do?" I asked  
"I don't know! I just lost the most amazing,smartest,kindest,gorgeous,wonderful,perfect-" Shane was saying before he got interrupted  
"Just get to the point" Kevin said  
"Oh right, well I've just lost the best girlfriend a guy could have!" Shane finished  
"Well lets think on how you could get her back!" Cat said grinning  
So for the next ten minutes we all sat thinking.  
"I got it!" Kacey shouted  
"What ya got?!" Kevin asked  
"Well, Mitchie loves camp fires right?" said Kacey  
We all nodded  
"Then why don't we hold a little camp fire? With marshmellows and everything!" she explained  
"Thats a great idea!" Shane said jumping up  
After a few minutes of planning we all went out separate ways to get everything organised.

We were all set up! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to see what Mitchie is going to say!  
"Shane, I thought we were on a break? Remember?" I heard Mitchie say  
"Just follow me, I've got something to show you" Shane said back as he and Mitchie came over the hill  
"Surprise!" We all shouted  
"W-what? A campfire? Very nice but I really have to go work now" Mitchie said  
Well that went well.  
"Wait! Mitchie, you don't need to do it by yourself, Stevie, Tori, Andre, they all are good at writing songs too, they can help you!" Shane shouted  
"I don't need help!" Mitchie said  
"Fine then!" Shane said walking off, Mitchie headed in the opposite direction. 

-_**Shane's pov**_

I'm trying to help her and shes just pushing me away! In frustration I grabbed my guitar, song book and pen and wrote down all my feelings.  
( watch?v=kz7AlZzCO38&hd=1 watch this)

**_Thank you for reviews! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up!_**


End file.
